Sick of you
by Divergentlover18334
Summary: Beatrice Prior wanted only to have some fun by making a plan with her best friend Lynn to prank her rude and stuck-up brother occasionally, but her life gets flipped upside down as she gets introduced to a secret past, a new mysterious life and unimaginable powers. Rated T. R&R. Eventual Fourtris. Summary has changed a lot sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, new story, I hope you like it! Read & Review! . . . and follow and fave. . . and check out my other story, 'New Beginning', which I'm getting frustrated with. Anyway.**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris' POV**

"Jesus Caleb, grow up, I'm so sick of your shit" I breathe out in anger, he's been insulting me all day.

"It's not my fault you're a freak" he tells me calmly as his friends burst out laughing. I scream and storm up the stairs of our mansion to my room.

He didn't used to be this way, Caleb I mean. He was nice, and protective, selfless and smart. That was before we moved to Boston, when we got here he joined the school football, soccer and basketball team, became best friends with the 'popular' kids, Uriah, Zeke, Four, Will, Christina, Marlene, Lauren, and Shauna, and became hottest guy in the school, according to every girl. So now he's a cow, he's rude, mean, totally full of it and thinks he can boss me around, he's everything he was before when its just us, but any signs of his friends, who are nearly always over, he's a cow again. I'm just his stupid, ugly, little sister.

The reason he gets away with this is because mums dead and dad is away for work, although I think its for grieving time. He's ten months older than me but were in the same grade, year 12, senior year. It's ridiculous.

One of my two only friends is Carson, he's our butler and he's 36. It's not like I'm a nerd, who is in every extra curricular group in school, its just that Caleb bagged me out on the first day of school and everyone makes fun of me. Then I have Lynn, my best friend with her pretty face and shaved head that doesn't make her look like an alien.

"Yeah that's right Beatrice, go up to your room and be a good little girl" Caleb mocks me.

"Yeah, fatso, take your elephant ass upstairs" Four smirks.

"No one likes you Beatrice!" Christina, I think, says.

"Your only friend is my stupid bald headed sister, and I payed her!" Shauna yells laughing loudly. I know that's not true, Lynn and I have been best friends since I ran into her at the shops the Sunday _before_ my first day at Boston High.

"SHUT UP!" I scream at them. I kick my door shut and jump on my bed, grabbing my phone from my charger.

_**Me: Lynn, I need your help with something. Come over?**_

_**Lynn: Sure girl. Need me to bring anything?**_

_**Me: Yeah, those clothes we bought a while ago and the 'fuck you' kit**_

_**Lynn: Yes! I knew you would eventually use it!**_

_**Me: Get over here.**_

_**Lynn: k**_

10 minutes later Lynn is climbing through my bedroom window, which is two storeys up, and landing on the floor with a thunk!

"Had to avoid Shauna, I saw her car"

"Right, yeah I forgot to tell you, sorry" I look at her and smile. "Lets do this".

PAGE BREAK

2 hours later, the tips of my now dry waist length wavy blonde hair are pink, purple then blue, and I have to admit it looks amazing.

"I can't wait to show Caleb, he'll freak" I say with a laugh. Lynn turns her head and grins mischievously at me,

"Not without wearing clothes that show your tattoo and belly button piercing". I laugh as she throws shorts and a tight black crop top at me. I run into my attached bathroom and pull them on, the shorts sit at my hips and the shirt shows off the C cup breasts no one knew I had because I wore big sweatshirts all the time. I apply make up, which consists of eye liner and mascara, light pink blush and clear lip gloss. I walk out and twirl as Lynn laughs.

"I've been waiting for the day you grew up since year 10" she exclaims which makes me laugh so hard. My laughing stops as I hear a shout,

"BEATRICE! WHO DO YOU HAVE IN YOUR ROOM?"

"A friend Caleb, Lynn if you must know" I yell through my door. I hear a surprised noise come from a girl, presumably Shauna. I yelp as my locked door is kicked in and Caleb and his popular friends come into my home space.

"GET OUT" I scream at them.

"BEATRICE PRIOR WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR BODY?" Caleb screams back at me.

"I changed, I've had the tattoo and piercing for a while now, you just never noticed" I yell at him, teary eyed.

**Fours POV**

I look up at Beatrice as Caleb screams, "BEATRICE PRIOR WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR BODY". She says something but I don't process it, I just look her up and down.

I've always seen her as young, like two years younger then us, but she's not, she just looked it, wearing baggy clothes and her midget height.

I smile as I see her dyed hair, raven tattoo and belly piercing, it looks good on her. I instantly feel bad for calling her fat when I look at her tiny body. Even though I've been insulting her for the half year she's been in Boston.

Shouting goes on around me but I don't hear it, I just keep staring at her.

I vaguely notice Lynn being pulled out by Shauna, and everyone leaving. The door shuts and I jump back to reality.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Beatrice snarls at me.

"You, obviously" I reply toneless.

She blushes and I smirk.

"Can you get out?" she asks slightly annoyed.

"Yes" I reply but don't move. She gets that she asked the question wrong and sighs,

"Leave" she points to the door and I walk out, not before saying,

"This look, it suits you". I hear her mumble 'I know' and I go downstairs to where I hear Zeke talking loudly. Caleb seemingly missing from the group. Lynn probably walking home.

"She looked hot if you ask me" Uriah states.

"Agreed" Zeke tells them.

The girls grumble and I know its from jealously.

**Tris' POV**

I noticeably cry when I hear an insult that Caleb said to me run through my head on rewind. 'Beatrice your a freak, a stupid ugly cow freak. No one will ever love you get that through your stupid head. Why do you think dad is never home? You think going against me at home will make life at school any better? Well you're wrong. Stupid bitch'.

I faintly hear the sound of a window being opened and I open my eyes.

It's Lynn. She chucks a tissue at me and slaps me, hard, bringing sense to my body.

"He can't do this, wipe your tears, we need to start bringing hell to earth, then leave" and we start planning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys like this story, but again, check out my other story 'New Beginning' if you have any ideas for it just leave them in the reviews. I need pranks and that sort of thing for this story so it would be great if you guys gave them to me!**

**I will update at 15 reviews. High I know, but I find it hard to concentrate on things.**

**Chaper 2**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up tired, angry and annoyed. I check my phone and it says its Sunday the 6th July. I pull my self out of bed and walk over to my desk, I sit in the chair and pull out my hair straightener.

I hear a muffled morning, and drop the burning tool, gasping in surprise.

It was Lynn, on the floor.

"You scared me!" I shout turning to start on my hair again.

"Uh yeah sorry. Also, yesterday, I forgot to ask do you want a puppy? Our lab and golden retriever gave birth to 6 adorable little shits, and there's only two left, one lab one golden retriever, want one? There like 7 weeks old" she asks sleepily, barely making out the words.

"yES! You didn't tell me sooner?! But I can't take one and not the other! Colours? Names? Gender? Cost?" I ask quickly, I've always wanted a dog, and these breeds are so cute, but they get so big. All well. Caleb will hate me, but I'll hide them for as long as possible.

"Uh, the labs yellow, and the golden retriever is golden? Both boys, no names, like $150 each?"

"Aw! I can't wait! When can you bring them round?" I ask excitedly while pulling out clothes to wear today. Blue jeans, black v-neck t-shirt, combat boots. I look over to Lynn, who is now off the floor and rummaging through her back pack on my bed, for confirmation and she nods her head glancing suspiciously at the clothes.

"I can bring them in like 1 hour? I have to go home for clothes. Also, where's the revenge book?" Lynn asks quietly. I immediately know what book she is talking about. We made it last night, with a ten step plan. I quickly run over to my bedside table, pull the small draw out, grab a key, run to my desk shove it in a lock on one of the draws, grab another key, run to my closet and pull out a locked chest. I open it carefully and pull out the thick old looking journal.

"Here, why?" I look at her suspiciously,

"I fell asleep before you put it away" she says looking down in her bag frowning.

"Ok" I say dragging out the 'k' slowly.

"We should go over it when I get back,"

"Yeah. Also can you bring dog food over?" I ask sweetly,

"Seriously? Yeah sure. It's going to hard to get into your window with all my stuff though"

"You'll find a way, you always do"

PAGE BREAK

I hear a shout come from out my window and look to see Lynn halfway up the big oak tree.

"OI! Be helpful for once! Catch this! Be careful though!" she shouts quietly over the loud wind. I open my window and catch a flying duffel bag coming through the window. I instantly fall to my knees when I feel its weight.

"Jesus Chris, what'd you have in here? Bricks?!" I gasp rubbing my knees.

"Catch this too!" She hurls another duffel bag at me. It hits my chest, hard, and I groan.

"This too Tris!" I stand up shakily and catch three over filled duffel bags.

"What the hell is all this for?!" I yell at her.

"Shut up and take it!" she screams over the rushing wind. I see 4 more bags fly through my window before another 2 hit my stomach. I lie down and except that I lost my life against bags. I close my eyes but instantly jerk them open when 6 more bags fly into my room.

"GOD ARE YOU DONE?!" I scream at Lynn, furious.

"They were the last, minus the three seriously heavy ones on my back" She crawls to the thick branch closest to my window and stands up slowly, she jumps across and lands her stomach on the window sill, I quickly grab her hand and pull her in.

"That took effort" she breathes, taking big gulps of air like she just ran a marathon.

"I think I have some broken ribs" I say laughing while grabbing the bags off her back. I put them carefully on my bed and open them. A little golden retriever head looks back at me,

I instantly fall in love with it, and then fall in love again as a Labrador head sticks out of the same bag, whimpering.

"Aw come here gorgeous" I coo at the little puppy. I see Lynn roll her eyes and laugh. I frown at her but pick up the little dog. "I'm going to show you where you and your brother are going to live okay?". I walk over to my walk in wardrobe and start fumbling for a key I put in an old pair of jeans I don't wear any more.

"You're keeping the dogs in your wardrobe?" Lynn asks incredulous.

"No, don't be stupid" I say to her angry. I find the key and then walk over to where my dresses are hanging. I pull them aside and unlock a door, that stands a foot of the floor, that is exactly my height, and pull it open. I turn on a light switch and the room lights up. I gesture for Lynn to come in. She has to bend down a little to get inside but follows me swiftly.

I put the dog on the ground and notice her put the golden retriever puppy, I didn't know she was holding down. I race over to the windows and pull back the blinds.

"When mum designed the house, she deliberately had this built for me. No one knows about it, except me, and now you. She thought it would be a good place for me to wind down, get away or do whatever. We used to talk a lot in here. The walls are sound proof. It's great really" I look at her open mouth and smile. Not a lot of things take away her breath any more. Not after her mum died too. Mum died years ago, but had always owned this mansion, designed it herself.

I look around the room quietly, the walls are a not-bright-white except for the black wall, which has beautiful patterns of roses on it. There's a queen sized bed on an invisible base in a corner of the room with a plain dark red duna cover, black sheets and heaps of black and white pillows/cushions. The natural light in the room is beautiful – two windows on each wall that faces outside. The floor is a nice wood. There's a slightly off centre plush black, 3 seater couch facing a flat screen TV.

In the corner opposite the bed there's piles of old and new books. "I like reading" I say to Lynn when she looks in the corner. She makes no movement to signal she heard me.

There's a big soft, fluffy rug between the couch and TV, an empty mini fridge, a laptop, a phone charger, a not too big cupboard I had put bottles and bottles of water, bags of chips, crackers, cans of fruit, first aid kit, back packs, cans of soup, bowls and plates and glasses and cutlery in. The bottom 4 shelves empty.

A dresser sits about a metre or two away from my bed, full of clothes that fits all ages, on top of it is make up, heaps of body essentials and everything. A small bathroom is in a room off the side, with just a small shower, toilet and sink. Lets just say I'm organised. It's a place to hide.

"This . . . is amazing" Lynn breathes.

"Yeah I know! Place to hide if you ask me. There is another bed, it's a pull out one from the couch" I tell her,

"Let's move everything in here" she suggests. I shrug and dodge the excited puppies to get back to my main room. We drag the 20 bags into the room, she grabs the empty bag that held the puppies and folds it neatly, throwing it on top of my many books. She drags an extra big bag over to the rug and we sit down before going through its contents. 3 big bags of dog food, 2 bowls, 2 collars and leads and 2 soft and fluffy dog beds.

"Thank you so much Lynn. Hey, what should we name the dogs?" I ask her while I drag the dog beds into the unoccupied corner, she does the same with the bowls but puts the food in the cupboard after filling one of the two bowls.

"I've always liked the name Harley, for the retriever. And I've always liked Marley for labs because of the movie _Marley and me_. Yeah?" I repeat the names in my head and decide I like them. I nod my head and smile.

"BEATRICE LET ME IN" Caleb screams.

"Shit" I mumble, "Lynn stay here okay? I'll be back". I race through the little door into my wardrobe and lock it behind me, covering the entrance with my dresses. I race into my bedroom and pull open the door, "Yes?" I ask leaning against the door frame.

"I heard thumping what the hell are you hiding?", I stick my head around the door and see all his friends staring at me, I blush when I notice I'm in tiny bed shorts and a tank top.

"Nothing. Now leave"

"No. Christina, and the girls want to talk to you" he sighs and the girls push forward.

"No" I say simply pushing them back.

"Yes, we all want to, apparently, they want to play truth or dare" he smirks at me and I slam the door shut,

"Let me get ready"

"You have two minutes!" Christina shouts.

I leave my door unlocked and write a note saying 'Opps. Didnt want to play your games, left through the window. Soz -Tris" and leave it on my bed. I run into my wardrobe and unlock the secret door, step in then pull the clothes back in place, then slam it shut and apply the dead lock, normal lock and sturdy chain lock thing.

"Shit sorry, Tris I have to go can you let me out?" Lynn nervously laughs and looks at the time, so do I, its 3:30pm

"Yeah be quick, they are going to come in like like 30 seconds. What for?" I ask as I start unlocking the door,

"Hector, I left him home alone and dad gets home in like 25 minutes" She speed talks while rushing out of the secret room, I hear her scramble out the window just as my door slams open. I try to shut the door but Harley bolts into the wardrobe, making a run for the bedroom.

I race out following him while slamming the secret door closed, I leap and capture a frightened Harley and stuff him up my tank top as Four charges into the wardrobe. I stand so he can't see my body and shout at him to leave. No one else has come in.

"They locked me in here. Literally. They think we would be cute. I can't get out of this stupid wardrobe, and they aren't letting me out until I send them a recording of us kissing" he tells me innocently.

"Great" I sit down pull out Harley, "May as well meet my friend, you're going to be here a while".

**A/N: Did you like that? I'll update at 15 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Stuff updating at 15 reviews, Hope you like this. I have planned out this story a little bit so I think I know how this is going to all work out.**

**Chapter 3**

**Fours POV**

I sit next to Tris in her wardrobe patting Harley, how I ended up being locked in here was stupid. We stayed up late last night and got drunk, they asked me who I liked and I said maybe Tris. I always have, whenever I saw her she made me feel … right. But still I was a dick head.

Somehow my stupid friends remembered what I said, and have locked me in here until I send a video to them.

"Since when do you have a dog?" I ask her, slightly adjusting my body to face her without moving Harley to much.

"Today actually. Now can we not talk? Just sit in silence, we aren't friends" she sternly tells me.

I let out a frustrated sigh and sit back, resting, watching her while she falls asleep against a pile of jumpers.

PAGE BREAK

CALEB'S POV

"Won't they starve?" Uriah asks,

"No. I know Tris had food in her wardrobe, she avoids me as much as possible, so she must have a lot" I tell him quickly as we play GTA V.

"Updates? They done it yet?" Christina asks.

"Nope" everyone says simultaneously.

**Tris' POV**

I wake up to a hand shaking my shoulder.

"Can you not?" I tell Four, once I remember what happened.

"It's been 9 hours since I ate and I can't find the food Caleb said you had in here" he tells me sadly.

"He doesn't know anything about me. But I know where to get food. I'm hungry too. Also, I swear to god if you tell anyone about what I'm about to show you, I will legitimately kill you" I say deadly serious as I stand up picking up Harley from Four's lap in the process.

He looks at me shocked, but I just shrug him off. I fumble for my key and as I find it I pull aside my clothes. I unlock the door and step in holding it open so it doesn't slam in his face. He steps in not looking where he's going and is about to step on Marley. I quickly put down Harley and shove Four to the side. He gasps and falls over. I bend down and grab Marley pulling him into a soft hug.

"You almost killed my dog you shit!" I scream at him while slamming my door shut.

"Since when did you have two?" he growls at me. I ignore him and pick up Harley so I'm cuddling the two. I set them down on the couch and walk over to the food cupboard.

"You're really organised" Four says slowly as he looks around the room.

"Yeah. Water and Canned fruit ok?" I ask,

"Sure". I throw a bottle of water at him and then a can of fruit and a spoon. He only just catches them. I leave the cupboard with my own water and fruit but walk over to the dog bowls and pour water into one of them, then refill the food bowl. I laugh as I dodge racing pups to get to the couch. I sit down cross legged and open my can of fruit shovelling the contents into my mouth with a spoon.

"Do you ever talk?" Four asks me, I scowl and turn to him,

"I taught myself to be quiet" I reply.

"I want to be friends" he tells me.

"Cool. Lets talk" I say sarcastically, but he takes it as a normal question and starts asking about my life, and for once, I open up to the boy with dark blue eyes.

PAGE BREAK

"Tru-" Four starts but I shush him with my hand. I strain my neck and hear a knocking sound on the window. I slowly get up and open it to reveal Lynn hanging off the edge.

"Help me" she says strained.

I pull her up surprised at what sort of jump she would have had to make from the ground. No trees near this window.

She falls into the room but instantly stands up brushing off her clothes. She narrows her eyes at Four. "What is he doing in here?" she scowls.

I quickly tell her the story in a quick breath and when I'm done she's bolting over to the secret door, undoing the locks.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Picking a lock duh" she says as she walks to the wardrobe door. She pulls a bobby pin from her pocket and gets to work on the locks.

30 seconds later its open. I look to Four who is standing wide eyed, "Okay, you can go now, we aren't friends, maybe we could be, not today. Lynn and I have plans. Can you take the rubbish?" I ask him, while pushing him out the door.

He nods his head and takes the stuff, I see him leave my bedroom and we quickly evacuate into the secret room, not before grabbing my phone though, dead locking it.

"You told him about the room?!" she yells furious, "he's not even a friend!". I sigh.

"We had been in the wardrobe for 9 hours and we were starved, so I showed him. I think I can trust him, I mean I told him a lot about me, not secrets, but other things" I tell quietly.

"Argh. Whatever. Its 2 am yes?" I check the time and nod at her, "tooth brush thing?" she asks me, an evil spark in her eye. I laugh and grin, "yes".

We run back out of the secret room holding a glass of lemon juice, shutting the door and hiding it behind the clothes. We race through my bed room and into the hallway, searching in the dark for Caleb's room.

"This is going to be hilarious" Lynn tells me giggling.

I do an evil laugh and say "he has sensitive teeth too, he will probably cry". We carefully open Caleb's door and I see someone sit up. I fling my arm out for Lynn to stop moving and she does, looking at where I am pointing.

"Tris, what are you doing?" says a sleepily Four, I sigh in relief but notice everyone else sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor.

"This is a dream, go back to sleep" I say sweetly.

"Ok Trissy" he lies back down and I sigh in relief again. We slowly hop over the still bodies to Caleb's bathroom, I push the door open only enough for Lynn and I to fit through with my foot. We step in and I grab his tooth brush.

"Glass" I demand quietly to Lynn.

"Here" she says softly. She holds out the lemon juice and I shove the tooth brush head down in.

We stand there silently, the only noise being everyone's breathing. After 3 minutes I pull the tooth brush out and tap it softly to take off excess lemon juice. I put it back point to the door, Lynn nods and sticks her head out the bathroom door, checking something.

She looks back at me and holds up 9 fingers. All there. We creep out of Caleb's bathroom and bedroom racing back to my room when we get into the hallway. We burst into my bedroom and start laughing our heads off.

"I – ca-can't believe we did th-that" Lynn manages to gasp out. I laugh and say to her, "I'm going to get the dogs, you can grab the spare mattress from under my bed, I think it's already made", she nods her head and I run into the secret room.

"Harley? Marley?" I whisper quietly. I hear a soft whine and walk over to the dog beds, seeing them snuggled up against each other, I reach down and pick them up, holding them in one arm so I can lock the door on the way out. I lock the door and hide it with my dresses then walk over to my bed and put the dogs on it, I notice my bedroom door open and I leap of my bed and slam it shut with my hand while landing on my chest hard.

I groan and crawl back to bed. "That hurt".

"Why'd you do that?" she asks, her back facing me on the spare mattress.

"I'd rather not chase the dogs around a mansion at 2:30 in the morning. Now shut up and let me sleep".

PAGE BREAK

**Fours POV**

I wake up to the sound of someone screaming in pain.

I jolt up and run to the bathroom where I think its coming from, "Caleb?" I ask when I see him holding his tooth brush brush so hard I think it will break. His bares his teeth and I see his sore gums.

"I'm going to kill her" he snarls, his face streaked with tears. I laugh and he glares at me.

"It wasn't a dream" I mumble to myself.

He snaps his head at me, eyeing me suspiciously, "what?".

"Nothing" I say walking out. I keep walking until I leave Caleb's dull boring room, dodging the tangle of bodies on the floor and am in the hallway. I hear someone gasping and I look to see Lynn and Tris sitting against the wall holding their stomachs, tears coming from their eyes.

I cough to get their attention and they look up. I see Tris' blonde hair in a huge tangle, her eyes red from her tears of laughter, Harley in her arms. And yet she still looks beautiful.

She cocks her head to the side, probably expecting some insult, but I can only think of compliments. Her eyes widen as she hears Caleb's loud steps coming from inside the room.

"Better start running Princess" I tell her. And she bolts, Lynn already gone.

**Tris' POV**

My eyes widen when I hear Caleb's footsteps.

"Better start running Princess" Four tells me smirking. I stand up Immediately dropping Harley, who has a collar on and a lead that's attached to my hand, and I bolt. Lynn already in my room. Harley trying to keep up with my quick steps on his tiny little legs.

I run into my room and have to wait a few seconds for Harley to run through to slam the door shut.

"The dogs, secret room, now!" I shout at Lynn who has Marley in her arms, we bolt into the secret room and put the dogs down carefully, Lynn sprints out straight away but I quickly refill the dog bowls. I give them each a pat and they jump up to lick my face. I'll see you this afternoon I say silently to them.

I quickly race out of the secret room and after locking it hide it then pretend to look for clothes as I hear my door be bashed open.

"Caleb, that's like the third time you've done that in 2 days" I say, trying to keep my voice frustrated but having trouble hiding my smirk.

"You're walking on thin lines Beatrice" he tells me angry.

"Guess I'm about to fall then". He screams and marches out of the room frustrated.

"You're driving the girls in your car Beatrice!" he shouts before slamming my door.

I groan and start swearing to myself. I have two cars, my black Mazda 6 which seats 5, and I use to go everywhere in Boston, and my blue and white VW kombi van which I love more than anything, it seats 8 comfortably, 9 uncomfortably and I used to use it everywhere in California to take my friends to the beach and stuff.

No use for it here. But I was too attached to it to leave it behind.

Caleb has a silver Mazda 6 and he can only fit the boys. Dammit, those girls are so annoying.

It's Monday so I decide to get ready for school.

I throw on some black jeans and a black tank top before putting on my combat boots. I grab a cream cardigan and throw it into my school bag with my books. I curl my greatly coloured hair and apply my usual make up. I brush my teeth then shout to Lynn,

"YOU DONE?"

"Yeah" I walk out and see her in a black skirt and a white crop top. I nod my head and then here a knock on my door,

"You ready Tris?" Marlene shouts, "We're going to be late".

"Use your own car?" I mutter. Lynn quickly brushes her teeth and applies make up and we step out of my room. We all rush down to the garage and I see that Caleb already has the boys in his car, my VW is no where to be seen, which is usual, its in the back garage.

I herd the girls into my car after heaps of complaint. Shauna even said 'Why don't you sit in back then? If its so okay?' and I just smiled and said 'my car'. In the end, Lynn and I were up front, Shauna was in the middle, Christina and Marlene on either side.

As we drove up to the gate I saw Carson run up behind my car waving his arms frantically. I stopped the car and he ran to my window,

"Beatrice" he nods his head.

"Carson, what is the matter?" I whisper.

"Beatrice, something weird is happening. Be careful ok?" I nod my head and he waves good bye.

"He was hot" Christina says, I've never thought about it, he's like a dad.

"Christina! He's 36 and he's like my dad!" I tell her. She laughs and starts talking to Marlene. I sigh and put the radio on.

Better then listening to these freaks.

**A/N: I've decided I'll just update when I can.. Hope you like this!**

**Also tell me if you want fourtris, I plan to have it, but can sneak in a bit sooner rather than later? **


	4. Truth

**Hey, heres the next chapter!  
Loving all the positive reviews so keep sending them! R & R beautiful people.**

**Chapter 4**

**Tris' POV**

We arrived at school 10 minutes early and I decided it would be a good idea for Lynn and I to get coffee.

"We're here, get out of the car three-people-I-didn't-want-to-drive-to-school" I say counting the minutes we would have left to get coffee.

"going" Christina huffs. They each get out of the car and I sigh in relief,

"Lets get coffee Ly-" I'm cut of by the doors that the girls came from slamming to hard. I roll down my window stick the finger up, "Jerks!" I scream at them, then roll my window back up.

"Calm down Tris, It's a car" Lynn says annoyingly calm. I let out a breath and count to 10, calming myself down. I ease the car out of the school car park and drive to Starbucks. We order two caramel thing's and drive back to school right on time when they give them to us. I park my mazda carefully and step out of the car, Lynn already out on the other side.

"Don't call my friends jerks _Beatrice" _ Caleb says venomously.

"Jerks. Jerks. Jerky Jerks. Biggest jerks, ugliest jerks. Freakish Jerks. Jerks. Jerks. Their jerks" I say acting as if I couldn't care less.

"Watch yourself. I'm not joking" Caleb seethes, and then he's gone. Christina, Marlene and Shauna all turning around and flipping their hair behind them dramatically.

"He ann-" I start but notice Lynn gone. _Great, my only friend ditched me._ I think bitterly to myself. I start walking towards my first class, biology. As soon as I enter I notice Lynn isn't here either. Fabulous.

I sit down at my desk and begin writing notes. Halfway through class I get a text

_L: Sorry, I had to run, mum texted and needed me home, Hector got sick with something._

_Me: Great, loner for the whole day. Come over this afternoon?_

_L: Can't. Have to stay home with Hector, Shauna has to too. We're both allowed back out on Friday Arvo._

_Me: I HAVE TO BE A LONER FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK?_

_L: I'm sorry! Cease all pranking. Also, just so you know, because Caleb doesn't tell you anything, all his friends are having a three night sleepover at yours. Friday to Monday. I'll come for you?_

_Me: Yeah. Everyone mostly lives in my house anyway. TTYL big bad teacher on her way over._

_L: See you on the weekened Trissy Poo!_

I quickly look down at her text then throw my phone into my bag. Mrs Matthews looks up at me.

"Got something to share Prior?" she asks, glaring at me.

"No, nothing interesting" I say casually.

"Good" she turns her back and I stick up the rude finger to her. My action causes a few snickers from the boys up the back of the class.

A half hour later the bell rings and I'm off to P.E. We play dodge ball and run laps for the boring lesson. The rest of the day goes quickly and so does the rest of the week. Finally its Friday.

"Lynn!" I almost scream when I see her sitting on my front porch. I run up to her and hug her.

"That week was . . . hell." I say jokingly. It wasn't even that bad, I just looked weird not talking to anyone..

She laughs and snatches my keys from my hand. 'I've been here for half an hour! I'm dying to see Marley, he's definitely my favourite" she adds.

She finally gets the door open 5 minutes later when Caleb and his 'gang' walk up.

"Let us in squirt" Zeke says. I bow and hold open the door. "Sir" I say rolling my eyes.

Lynn bites back a laugh.

"That's right. Respect me" Zeke laughs and heads straight for the kitchen. The rest of the 'gang' follow him while Lynn and I walk up the stairs.

"Beatrice!" A voice I recognise as Carsons calls up to me. I snap my head in his direction and nod politely for him to continue.

"Come to the Study, grab Caleb on your way. No friends allowed, tell them later. I have an email from your father" I nod my head as Carson walks into the study.

"Go to my room, I'll meet you there" I say firmly to Lynn. She mumbles something but runs up there. I stomp to the kitchen and grab Caleb's arm hard. He opens his mouth to yell at me but I immediately start whispering into his ear about the email and Carson's nervous twitching.

He nods his head and stands up with me. "Stay here, I'll be right back" he tells his little 'gang'. They murmur 'yes' and we walk away.

When we walk into the study Carson is standing out of way of the computer, I flick my eyes to the screen and walk closer, trying to read the long email. I notice Caleb doing the same.

_Carson, Caleb and Beatrice._

_I have a long story to tell you, and as I may never see you again it will come from the computer, not my voice. Carson already knows, only he still needed to see this, for it has information that has come forth only now._

_Your mother didn't die from being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was planned by a group of men who have been watching our family's every move for years. Your mother and I had managed to stay hidden, keeping you and Caleb a secret, but we were found. They knew about you, and Natalie blamed herself. She had became careless and wrote an online review about a spy movie,_ _something along the lines of 'This relates to my life so much! Been on the run for years' I'm not too sure. She deleted it straight away, but not soon enough. They traced the pen name and found us. She died protecting you, and i don't blame her for a second. _

_The reason I have been away is because I've been leaving clues, notes, things that could suggest we live in a certain area. It wasn't enough. They found me, and luckily I am not dead, I am hidden in a secret room in my house, much like the one in Beatrice's room. Through me they found you, and I have no doubt they have been watching the house. Carson has noticed it. __There's much more you need to know but I cannot write it down. Caleb, Beatrice and Carson, you need to leave the house, leave tomorrow morning set an alarm for 8 o'clock. If you have had friends over recently don't hesitate to take them with you, they will be killed for information. There is no way to put this lightly. Your friend's family won't be in danger, these people know that family know next to nothing about their children's friends. _

_Meet at the point. Caleb, you know the place. I did not tell you, Caleb, that the place I had once mentioned would mean something. But you should know what I'm talking about. If not, head north, stay on the coast line._

_Beatrice, there's a button behind the mini fridge in your secret room. Press it and it will reveal a closest. In the closest there are many weapons, dry food, water, sleeping bags, matches, __loaded credit cards with pins that are each of our (your mother and I, Caleb and Yours) favourite number,__ identities for you three, etc. Stock the room very well tonight, all sleep in Beatrice's room tonight. If you cannot get away before the people show up, hide in the secret room, there's a button on the inside of the room next to the door, press it and a wall will divide your wardrobe in half. Fully concealing the room. _

_Carson, we have been friends for many years, and I trust that my children will survive, but not only does their survival matter, so does yours. You are a very good fighter, but these people may be better. If you choose to reveal your true identity to the children I will not care. For it may be better. I hope to see you soon. _

_My children, you mean the world to me, and I have tried hard to keep you safe. I pray you survive the night. _

_I love you both. Stay Safe._

_-Andrew_

Caleb stands still and rigid, unsure of what to think. I feel tears coming on, but Carson looks harshly at me.

"Now is not the time to cry. Do what he said, get everyone in your room" he tells me deadly calm, I don't move and neither does Caleb, "NOW" he bellows at us. We scramble out and I hear him shut the computer and smash it to pieces.

"Get your friends to get everything from the kitchen, all food and water, everything." Caleb nods his head and rushes out. "LYNN! GET DOWN HERE" I scream upstairs. A few seconds later Lynn is bounding down the stairs.

I quickly relay the email to her and she stands there looking scared.

"H-hector?" she manages to spill out,

"He will be fine, I swear" I cross my heart and point to one of the bathrooms. "Go to each bathroom and get every medical supply, cleaning supply and body supplies. There will be more medical stuff on the top shelf of my parents bedroom closest", Lynn rushes past me and starts raiding the small cupboards and draws in the closest bathroom as Caleb's friends rush past holding armfuls of food and water.

I move slowly, trying to comprehend everything as I walk to my parents bedroom and begin grabbing all the blankets, pillows, flash lights, batteries and clothes. I can't believe this is happening. I do the same to Caleb's bedroom and the spare before rushing to my room, dragging a big sheet full of everything behind me. I walk through the doors and everyone is there, my room almost full up with supplies. I check everything off and then sit down for a minute.

"Did you tell them Caleb?" I whisper. I look up to see his face and he nods. I walk over to the secret room through my closest and unlock it, quickly grabbing the puppies and holding them in my arms.

"Put everything in here. Blankets and pillows on the floor and couch, clothes in the draws by the bed, food that needs to be refrigerated in the fridge, other food and water in the cupboard. Medical supplies and body supplies in the bathroom. Other stuff can go on the bed" I instruct to everyone and they get moving. After every-thing's settled we go back into my bedroom and relax on the floor. Carson looks at us carefully, his brown us not so soft anymore.

"If anyone shows up, you all go to the room. I will hold them off" I nod slowly, scared of the suddenness of it all.

"What's your real name Carson?" Caleb asks, I tense up, scared of the answer.

"My name is Max"

**I like this. Sort of. Do I need to put more emotions and feeling into this story? Also did you like this? I know exactly where this story is going but I love to add in little bumps. R & R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A lot of you are saying you like the change of events and I'm glad! Thank you for reviewing, you're all so sweet. Check out my 3rd story, Different and Defeated, it follows the story of if Tobias had a younger sister, but its more then that because in the 2 years that she was without her brother her personality had changed. Hard to explain, but I'm hoping you'll like it if you read it.**

**Previously.**

"_What's your real name Carson?" Caleb asks, I tense up, scared of the answer._

"_My name is Max"_

**Chapter 5**

**Tris' POV**

Caleb looks at Carson -Max- carefully, wondering why he said the name so importantly. "Background?" Caleb asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was a leader in the Secret Organisation, Dauntless. We were a fighting force, we were brave. They still are. There are four other secret Organisations; Candor, who believe in honesty. Amity, who believe in world Peace. Erudite, who believe in learning and logic. Abnegation, who believe in selflessness. They all work together, they help the government survive. They look for exceptionally gifted children and sort them into the organisations, if your parents were part of one of the five organisations you were almost always asked to join. Your parents were part of it, they were Abnegation. A group of cowards from Dauntless are after them, they succeeded in your mother. I had helped them escape from the Organisations. I was kicked out 6 years ago when they found evidence that it was me. I stayed faithful to your father and had always been there for him. He needed me more after your mother died. That's why I am here" he states bluntly.

I think for a moment, taking in the secret life of my parents, it's probably because of this that Caleb and I grew up doing gymnastics and fighting lessons. Words float around my head and I can't seem to just grab one, _Dauntless, Brave, peace, Amity, Honestly, Candor, coward, organisation, secret, fighting, good and bad, Erudite. _I look around at the faces sitting in my bedroom and they sit in shock.

Max walks out quickly and then not15 minutes later comes back in looking very different. I gape at him, not used to anything over than suits.

He wears a tight black T-shirt and fighting pants, a belt is working as something to hold up his pants and to hold up the large amount of weapons on it. He throws a heap of black clothes at us and tells us to get changed. We do.

PB

I had ended up choosing black fighting pants, my old combat boots, a sports bra and a black v-neck t-shirt. The other girls all end up in the same thing, just different shirts. The boys end up in tight black shirts outlining their hot as abbs and fighting pants. The same as Max. I take a quick glance at Four and notice how hot he looks in black. _He's so hot,_ I say to myself, looking regretfully away.

"What?" Christina says staring at me.

I flinch and realise I said that out loud. I shrug her off but by Zeke's smirking face I know he heard me.

The rest of the afternoon goes quickly and its dark. I turn the lights on but they are immediately turned off.

"No lights" Max growls. _God, _I think to myself, _surely Carson wasn't fully an act, Max is nice, right? _

Eventually everyone but Max doses off.

PB

I jolt up from someone shaking my shoulder and the sound of multiple girls screaming. I find the shoulder to be Max's.

"Max" I snarl, "What is happening?". He turns and looks at me, a look of pure sadness in his eyes.

"Go to the room, everyone is already in it" he spins a knife in his between his fingers and I know what he is going to do.

"No, not until you do. I'm not leaving you to die" I stand there with my arms crossed, knowing a determined look is on my face.

"This isn't a negotiation Beatrice. Go!" he roars at me, over the loud crashing sounds.

"Max, come please. Don't be brave, we need you, don't do this" I plead with him and attempt to drag him into the room.

"Let me go! Dammit Beatrice no one lives forever" he yells at me. I flinch but don't move otherwise.

"You know we need you to get away! Just come!" I shout at him. He growls and throws me over his shoulder before stepping into the secret room and locking it.

He sets me down and I laugh silently.

"Happy?" he asks venomously. I nod my head and press the button that closes the wardrobe in half.

I spin around and look at everyone. Shauna and Lynn are hugging on the couch, scared out of their minds, Lynn's tough girl look gone. Christina sits with Will also on the couch talking in hushed voices. Marlene sits with Zeke and Uriah on the floor against the couch, talking about who knows what. Four sits on the bed talking with Max who has know moved over there. I don't see the dogs anywhere.

I fall back against the door and sit down, crying softly into the palm's of my hands. My eyes travel upward at the sound of a small inhumane whimper. I smile and laugh as I see Marley trying to get out from in between the hug of Shauna and Lynn. My eyes stay upward and noticeably brighten when Harley appears out of no where and bounds over to me.

"Hey Harley" I whisper when he reaches me. I gather him in my arms and he falls asleep quickly. As has everyone else I notice when I look around, even Max. I sigh quietly and check the time, 1:30am. I set an alarm for 6:30 and then fall asleep to the sound of Harleys breathing.

My alarm blares only loud enough for me to hear. I get up quickly and go have a shower and then come back out. Everyone is awake and Four is getting up and heading for the bathroom.

"Hi" I say as he passes. He ignores me and I mentally stab him in the eye. Dickhead. I attempt to towel dry my hair only to end up putting it in a wet ponytail.

"We're leaving today" Max informs us. Caleb nods his head and moves around to the cupboard, pulling out 11 forks and 11 cans of fruit. Four comes back out of the bathroom, the only way to tell he's had a shower is his wet hair.

Caleb passes out the food and we start eating quietly. I zone out thinking about all this. This shitty life I was dragged into. _Shut up_ I think to myself quickly, _Mum died for you and Caleb. _

_A_s Max finishes his food I finish mine and fill the dog bowls up.

"We can't bring them Beatrice" Max tells me sternly, "It will be easier if they leave"

"I'm not leaving them behind" I tell him in the exact same tone of voice. He sighs but walks away and starts making up supply back packs for each of us. I watch him as he presses the button to show the weapon compartment and gets out 11 guns, 22 knives and 33 boxes of ammo. He divides the stuff up and puts three boxes of ammo in each back pack and lays a gun and 2 knives in front of each. He walks into the bathroom and quickly comes back out, holding 11 small first aid kits.

I walk over to the cupboard and decide to help him by grabbing food and water for the bags. I pass it to him but he doesn't acknowledge it.

"Food and water" I tell him before walking away.

"Can you get sleeping bags, and body stuff?" Max asks after a few minutes. I nod and grab 11 sleeping bags, throwing each at Max and he catches them with expert reflexives. Then I grab whatever else we need and pass it to him.

PB

30 minutes later everyone is standing and ready, each with a backpack. A gun and two knives at their belts.

"Let's go" Max tells us opening the secret door and pressing the button to remove the wall blocking the wardrobe exit.

"Wait!" I shout. Everyone stops and turns back to look at me. I zoom around the room and grab a duffel bag, stuffing it with 4 bottles of water, the dog bowls and 2 bags of dog food before grabbing the dogs and putting them on leashes.

"Now" I tell them, and we walk out. Max leads us out of the room and then further out of the bedroom, motioning for us to be quiet. When I step out of the room I see two men in black clothes with machine guns slung over their shoulders sleeping. Max stealthily slips over there and pulls out his knife, stabbing one straight in the heart and then the other. The guys stand there shocked as the girls gasp, but Caleb and I just keep walking.

Eventually Max gets us to the back garage after killing about 8 men with no trouble.

"We are using your VW Tris" Max tells us. I look around and count heads, we have 11 people plus two dogs.

"We aren't going to fit" I tell him quietly.

"Girls can sit on the floor in between seats. Work it out" Max tells me.

After a few minutes I come up with a seating plan.

"Ok, Zeke, Uriah and Four, I suspect you guys play paint ball or something? Aiming a gun cant be much harder. You guys sit furthest back" They immediately nod and then climb in the back, Uriah being in the middle. "Will, Caleb and Shauna, middle seats, boys on the outside so you can shoot out of the window if necessary" they move into the middle, Will on the right side, Caleb on the left.

"Max, you're driving. Christina and Marlene on the floor in the middle. Lynn and I are going to be up front", they all obey and I open the garage door. Max speeds out as soon as its open and drives around the mansion, trying to get to the street.

The girls start screaming as we start to get shot at. The bullets start hitting the side of the cars and the boys don't dare open the bullet proof windows. Max swears but starts speeding to 120mph.

Max swerves after getting through the gate and continues speeding down the roads heading north.

"Is everyone ok?" Max asks. I pipe up as almost everyone mumbles yes, we're missing a voice. _Lynn_ my mind whispers. I slowly turn to face her,

"Lynn" I whisper, echoing my thoughts.

"I got hit" she says weakly. I look down and her hands are covered in blood, holding down hard on a wound on her side.

"MAX! Park somewhere!" I scream at him. As he turns into a parking lot I place my hands over Lynn, pushing softly.

"You're going to be okay Lynn" I say quietly and softly, tears forming in my eyes. _My only friend is going to die because of me._ I hear sobs coming from the back and turn around, Shauna is balling her eyes out while Marlene tries to comfort her. It breaks my heart to see this, so I quickly turn back around.

"Don't lie Tris" Lynn whispers. It makes me cry harder.

"N-no, d-don't say that" I look down at my hands covering Lynn's, there already turning red. I hold back a loud sob as she smiles weakly at me.

The car stops and Max rushes to our side and picks up Lynn. I look up noticing we are at a hospital.

"I'm taking her in and then we are leaving straight away. They would have followed us here" Max tells me.

"I'm staying with her" whispers Shauna, "I can't leave her". Shauna slowly gets out of the car and walks to Lynn side. I look at Zeke and see he resembles a ghost, "Shauna I can't. I have to help Caleb get away. I'm sorry". Max grumbles about how she will die if we keep taking this long.

Zeke quickly runs to Shauna and gives her a hug, then kisses her softly before whispering something in her ear and getting back into the car. I look at Lynn slowly.

"I'll come back for you okay?" I whisper gripping one of her hands tightly. She smiles at me again, a sad smile, a knowing smile, knowing she won't survive this. I start crying freely but let go of her hand and climb into my car. A few nurses rush over to us with one of those beds-on-wheels and place her on it, wheeling her quickly inside as Shauna races to keep up. Max gets in the car and I know I have to shut my door, but I can't do it. _My only friend._ I hear a shout coming from the nurses and catch part of what she says,

"Stopped breathing! . .. . .. emergency! . . . . . Doc!" before Max slams my door shut.

"Time to go" I nod weakly, pulling my legs up to my chest and hugging them tightly. I start shaking and sobbing, _my fault,_ is all that runs through my head, I feel helpless.

Everyone is silent but I feel a hand reach and place itself on my shoulder, I look around and see the hand attaches to an arm that attaches to Christina, she smiles at me, tears also streaking down her face. I don't smile back, everything is to overwhelming.

I face the front and look out at what unfolds before me, a sun inching its way into the sky, trees threatening to fall over onto the car, the view of the North. This is it.

**Hoped you liked this. I really want you guys to reviewing on my writing, like is it good or bad? Do I need to add anything? Anyway this chapter is basically the start of them escaping and starting an adventure, I would like it if you guys could give me ideas on what could happen in the story. ALSO READ THIS: I have a new story, Different and Defeated and would really appreciate it if you checked it out and told me your opinions on IT. **

**I have questions I would like you guys to answer:**

**1) You would you like to die next? (That sounds kinda weird, like I don't necessarily want anyone to die but anyway)**

**2) Who do you think should show up in the story? Who do you want to appear?**

**3) Who do you think should be behind the dauntless group that is hunting them down? Eric? Peter? Idk man.**

**4) What can make this story better?**

**Thanks GUYS love you ALL. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm loving all your support, I feel so confident writing for you and knowing that you guys might like it, and even if you don't I appreciate when you tell me because it helps improve the story. You brighten my day!**

**Chapter 6**

**Tris' POV**

I watch silently, looking out of the cars window, searching for the meaning to all of this in the trees. It doesn't come.

I have to believe they revived Lynn, I have to know this isn't my fault. Everything happens for a reason, and maybe this could make me stronger, knowing what loss is, the aching feeling I have in my heart. My best friend dead. Probably. It's a horrible thought and one I wished I didn't have.

"There is a safe house I will take you to. We will stay there for a month. It's still a day away though so get comfortable, but not too comfortable we're stopping for a toilet and food break in 10" Max informs us. It's only then, after an hour and a half of driving I remember about the dogs. In a panic I pull open the duffel bag, sighing in relief as Harley and Marley stick their heads up. I pull them up onto my lap and snuggle into them, feeling my heart loosen up a little.

Flipping my head up I take a quick look around and notice we are pulling into a park. A beautiful park I have to admit. Savouring up the beauty of it from inside the car I slip on the dog's leashes and open the door once the car is stationary.

"Bring your packs, they have food in them" Max tells us as he steps out of the car with his own backpack on.

"Their are young families out there! We can't step out with our guns and knives showing, it will scare the kids to bits! It's bad enough we're wearing black!" Marlene screeches.

"Fine, put them in your pack" Max says and slams the door shut. He begins walking over to a park bench and sits at it, waiting for us to join him. I hear a lot of shuffling and eventually door slamming come from behind me. After I've counted off everyone I step out of the car, adding the sound of my door slamming to the song. I hear a faint click and I know Max has locked the car. The silence from our picnic table is all most to much to bare. I sit down and prepare to break it,

"You know," I start, waiting for everyone to look up from the food they pulled out, "I just want to go back to old times. Even when you all, minus Max insulted me. It was still _better._" I look at each of their faces showing regret and shame, although Max's shines with pride. To my surprise Four speaks first,

"We are sorry" everyone nods in agreement and I start getting angry, even though I shouldn't be.

"I hadn't done anything to you guys, and Caleb you betrayed me" I say, my voice softer then I anticipated.

"I'm really sorry Tris" Caleb whispers. I sigh, its a start. I stand up, noticing that between the time that I sat down and now, I had eaten my food. Bending down I take the lead off of the dogs, and they run off, not far though. I set some food and water down for them and watch them as only Harley comes for the food.

A tear slips out of my eye as I see Marley look around, searching for something, _someone_.

"_He's definitely my favourite" _ A laughing voice says to me. Peace settles over me as I realise something, I will always have her with me, because I can't be with her now, I am with her in my memories, my best friend lives on in me.

He looks down, a confused look spread across his features to be soon replaced by an almost sad one, then to be changed to a happy one as he races towards me and battles against Harley for the food. I laugh a little and feel a presence next to me, I tilt my head to the side and see Four, his hand lands on my arm and I smile as his eyes look into mine, his gaze showing he cares, that he is sorry, and somewhere, deeper, that he knows loss.

Too soon he moves his hand, but if anyone asked, I could point out exactly where his touch landed.

PB

Eventually we're all back in the car, in the same spot, except Christina is the in the middle of the middle seat while Marlene sits next to me.

I notice that the we start driving in a slightly north west direction, "Max, we are supposed to head north" I growl. He turns and gives me a look.

"This is where the safe house is, we can lose the people easier if we don't just head North" He insists.

"They didn't catch us at the park so why do we need to be careful?" Christina chirps out, I agree.

"Just do what I say. We also need to meet up with people who will help me prepare you kids" Max says, as he takes a left.

I drop it after that, it makes sense to 'prepare' us. I'm on the window side, so Marlene is squished in between the centre console and me.

3 hours later after checking around, everyone is asleep except for Max, Marlene and I.

"Hey Tris" Marlene whispers,

"Yes?" I whisper to her, my voice barely audible.

"I'm really sorry about everything" she says her voice layered in regret and shame.

I give her a small hug and smile at her, "It's okay".

"Can we be friends?" she asks, smiling back at me.

"Yeah" she smiles and reaches down to our feet and picks up Marley. I do the same but get Harley.

"Thanks. Your dogs are really cute, Marley right?" she whispers pointing her finger down at Marley.

I nod my head. She looks down at Marley lovingly and strokes him her eyes lighting up when he licks her. I laugh silently, "hey, do you want to help me look after them?" she looks at me shocked then nods her head viciously. I nod my head then rest it onto the window, eventually I fall asleep.

PB

I wake up after hitting my head hard on the window, "Ow" I exclaim rubbing my head. I hear laughing come from the back and turn my head to see who laughed, it was Four, the only other person awake other then Max and I.

I stick my finger up at him and it makes him shake with laughter, trying to hold it in so he doesn't wake Zeke and Uriah. I twist back around and face Max.

"Are we here?" I ask, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

He waits until he pulls a quick right, onto a road you wouldn't have noticed if you weren't looking and pulls down a super long driveway it may as well be a highway.

"Yes" he says as he turns on the stereo really loud. I cover my eyes and laugh as I hear sounds of torture coming from next and behind me. It woke them up.

"We're here, bring your packs inside, Tori should be here and will show you to some rooms. One for girls, one for boys" he chucks the VW's keys at me and I lock it as everyone has come out, looking like shit. Max stands, weapons out as he knocks on the door. The door opens and a man steps out,

"Max" he nods his head in greeting then looks out over us, his eyes widen when he looks at one of us and I follow his gaze, it lands on Four and he is shaking his head violently. As I look back at the man he isn't staring any more. They know each other.

"Children this is Amar, Amar this is Caleb and Tris" he points to us and continues, "Natalie and Andrew's children" Amar's eyes widen again but he just nods his head. "And this is Uriah, Zeke, Will, Four, Marlene, Christina, Harley and Marley" he points to everyone then the dogs. Getting Harley mixed up with Marley.

"I need your help getting them into shape, can we stay for a month?" Max asks watching Amar carefully as he nods his head.

"Good, get Tori will you?" he nods and leaves. Max is obviously in charge here. I stand close to Marlene as a pretty women steps out, Max introduces us to her.

Tori beckons for us to follow her and we do. She leads us into the big farm house and shows us each room, ending with the rooms we are sharing with each other. Everything is old fashioned. She leads the boys into their room and then the girls into ours,

"I was expecting two more girls, not two dogs" she says crossing her arms over her chest. I swallow and start talking, knowing I have to be the one to say this.

"Lynn, she got shot when we were escaping my house, we took her to the hospital and Shauna, her sister wanted to stay with her, we're unsure if she is alive" Tears prick at my eyes and I blink them back. I will not appear weak. Tori's gaze softens.

"Oh, I am sorry. It's better not to dwell on the past for too long. Anyway get settled in, there is cleaning stuff in the bathroom, but you will have to go shopping for clothes, just sleep now" and with that she leaves. I flop onto one of the beds out of 5. Christina and Marlene go on either side of me.

"Tris, I am actually really sorry. I know how you must feel right now. And if you let me, I'm willing to be your friend" I think about what she said, the pro's and con's. It will be nice to have friends, they can't be too bad, I need this. I make my decision and smile at her, nodding my head. She sighs in relief and jumps up to hug me. Soon enough Marlene joins the hug and laughs as Marley and Harley jump at our legs.

"Did you hear what she said? Shopping!" Christina squeals, breaking the hug and picking up Harley. I groan and lie back onto my bed as Marlene releases me and picks up Marley. Christina puts Harley on her bed and takes off her pack, Marlene does the same, setting it next to the bed on the floor. I find myself putting mine down too. We talk about everything girly and I find out Marlene likes Uriah and Christina likes Will. I admit that I like someone but they don't know who, they keep asking for details and I say one thing before losing myself to sleep,

"Blue eyes".

**Fours POV**

I shake my head violently as Amar stares at me, his eyes widening as he recognises me. Eventually he stops staring at me and looks away, thank god, or everyone would notice. Not one of my friends know I am part of Dauntless, Max knows that's why he was talking to me in the secret room in Beatrice's house, Amar knows, every Dauntless member knows me. Four fears. Four. My nick name. **(AN: The Dauntless Organisation's Intitiation (of course they have it, to determine the strongest, physically and mentally for the organisation) is the same as in the book? K?) **I'm only eighteen, but age doesn't matter in Dauntless, I am still part of it, Max sort of is, I mean everyone wants him back there, the group trying to kill Andrew and his family refuses to let him in, the only way they are getting away with it is because Eric is their ring leader and a Dauntless leader. So he enforces the rules. He's a dick, but he's ruthless and the true members don't dare try to overpower him. I should have taken the leader spot, because I came first in my initiation, it would have saved Tris and her family, but I didn't know.

It's only a coincidence that I am friends with Caleb, honestly I had no idea about this whole situation. Max told me the story in the secret room and told me to protect Caleb and Tris. I will, but I need to protect my other friends too.

Tori leads us around the house, but I've been here before. So I don't need it. Thank God Tori didn't stare at me crazily, she knows me well, she did my tattoos. I wonder where Fernando is. Soon enough Tori has lead us into our room and we have each claimed a bed.

"I feel really bad for dogging Tris out all the time" Uriah speaks up. Everyone nods in agreement.

"I betrayed her, like she said, I'm her brother" Caleb says his expression painful.

"I just feel like shit, I mean she just lost her best friend too" Zeke says.

"Yeah" Will agrees.

I think over how we used to call her ugly and fat, stupid and that she should be dead. It makes me sick, I shouldn't have joined in with them. She's perfect and they all see it. I am almost sure I like her, but she hates me.

**I am enjoying this story. Sorry, more action and maybe fluff in the next chapter, this one was more of a getting there and explanation one. Ideas are welcomed you amazing beautiful people.**

**What do you think about this story?**

**Suggestions?**

**ALSO URGENT: Can anyone remind me if Max was good or bad in divergent? It doesn't matter but I am just totally confused and I don't have my books.**

**R & R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So sorry, haven't updated in a while but I promise to get on top of it. Its just hard right now, because school has started up again, but I'll try.**

**Chapter 7**

**Tris' POV**

**(I totally forgot what day it is in my story but whatever) **I wake up on Monday morning to someone shouting my name.

"TRIS!" a voice yells. I lift one eye lid slowly and focus on the person leaning in my face.

"Shopping!" Christina yells. I groan. Seriously?

"Get up!" Marlene shouts.

I push them out of the way and brush through my hair, I'm already dressed because I fell asleep in my clothes.

"We have unlimited bank cards!" Christina says excitingly. "We have the whole day! We're taking the boys to the shops but then meeting up with them later. Today is a day off!".

Christina drags me outside and into my car. The boys are already seated comfortably and now Chris, Marlene and I get comfortable. I drive.

"Be back at 4. No later" Max instructs as he gives me instructions on how to get to the mall. I nod my head then back the VW away from the house and on the road. It's currently 8:30, and it takes 30 minutes to get to the shops according to the map. I smile as I look into the rear view mirror and see the boys making goofy faces and tickling the girls. I turn on the radio and hear the radio man say the next song coming on is 'xo' by beyonce I smile and turn the radio up. The music starts and I start to sing along with Beyonce, unaware that everyone has gone silent.

"**Your love is bright as ever**

**even in the Shadows**

**Baby Kiss me**

**before they turn the lights out**

**Your heart is glowing**

**and I'm crashing into you**

**Baby Kiss me**

**before they turn the lights out**

**before they turn the lights out**

**Baby love me lights out**

**In the darkest night I'll**

**search through the crowd**

**Your face is all that I see**

**I'll give you everything**

**Baby love me lights out**

**Baby love me lights out**

**You can turn my light down**

**We don't have forever**

**Baby daylights wasting**

**You better kiss me**

**Before our time is run out**

**Nobody sees what we see**

**They're just hopelessly gazing**

**Baby take me**

**Before they turn the lights out**

**Before time is run out**

**Baby love me lights out**

**In the darkest night I'll**

**search through the crowd**

**Your face is all that I see**

**I'll give you everything**

**Baby love me lights out**

**Baby love me lights out**

**You can turn my lights out**

**I love it like XO**

**You love me like XO**

**You kill me boy XO**

**You love me like XO**

**All that I see**

**Give me everything**

**Baby love me lights out**

**Baby love me lights out**

**You can turn my lights out**

**In the darkest night I'll**

**search through the crowd**

**Your face is all that I see**

**I'll give you everything**

**Baby love me lights out**

**Baby love me lights out**

**You can turn my lights out"**

I drum my fingers to the ending beat and stop perfectly in time.

"Holy cow" Caleb says as Christina yells, "What the fuck!"

"Huh?" I say sheepishly.

"You can sing!" Marlene shouts.

"You're amazing, seriously" Four says. I blush and turn my attention fully to the road.

"Sing another song! The next one!" Uriah says.

"No, I'm driving" I reply.

"You were driving a second ago" Zeke mumbles. Caleb nods his head frustrated. I laugh a little at their insistence. I never thought I was good at singing, and usually don't do it in front of people, I guess I just slipped today.

25 minutes later we arrive at the mall and split up, girls with me, boys with Caleb. Sadly Harley and Marley had to stay home, but I left them some food.

"Body stuff first!" Marlene chirps, I nod my head, we only have a little supply at home in our packs.

"Make up too! We have an unlimited bank card!" Christina yells. Marlene smiles widely as I groan. "Cheer up butter cup" Christina laughs.

We make our way into Priceline, **(Sorry if the USA doesn't have priceline, I'm Australian) **Christina drags us to the make up aisle first and picks out foundation and cover up sticks that match each of our skin tones, then picks us each two eye liners and mascara bottles. Then chooses blush and every colour there is of eye shadow and lipstick. I quickly grab a basket and shove it under Christina and Marlene's very full arms. They drop the stuff into the basket quickly.

"God, who knew make up could be heavy" Marlene sighs. I laugh and pick us each out every sort of baby lips there is, while Christina and Marlene get make up brushes and sponges, nail polish and nail polish remover.

"Okay guys seriously, actual body stuff now" I say to them while staring firmly into Christina's eyes. She swallows and nods and leads us to the deodorants and hair stuff aisle. Christina instantly grabs every sort of aerosol can there is and then grabs us each 2 of each roll ons. The new sort. We then each pick out what hair stuff we need.

"We need hair straighteners! And Curlers!" Marlene shouts out in excitement, then grabs the best brand possible of each. I realise our basket is full so I quickly pass it to Christina, run out of priceline and into woolworths and grab a trolley. Then I run out and take it into priceline. Christina dumps the stuff thats in the basket, into the trolley and sighs in relief.

"That was heavy! How were you carrying that?" she asks incredulous. I shrug instead of talking. 15 minutes later and we are done with body supplies. We bought extra of everything because we know we might not come back.

Next we go into a bunch of clothing shops and buy, lots of t-shirts, v-neck t-shirts, tank tops, long sleeve shirts in all sorts of colours. Then we buy heaps of nice skirts, in all different styles and colours. We also buy heaps of dresses, even though we might not need them, we continue to buy shorts and pants, then sports clothes and socks. I also grab some overalls and a bunch of clothes for each of us that we can just sit around in comfortably and clothes that we won't care if they get dirty.

Christina insists that because we have as much money as we want we should shop for under wear in Victoria's Secret. She makes us buy heaps of lacy underwear and bra's, in many different patterns and colours. Then she chooses us out some revealing sleep wear, which I wasn't happy to buy.

"Oh! I forgot to mention, Max, Tori and Amar said we could decorate our rooms personally. So they could suit us. Max said we'll be staying there for 4 months not one" Marlene says, I groan. I'm supposed to find dad! I agree though.

After we have bought all the clothing, body and that sort of stuff we walk into Bunnings Warehouse, and go look at paints. Marlene and I push a trolley full of bags to the rim each while Christina walks ahead of us. I glance at the clock on the wall and it reads 10am. I groan for the millionth time today. Six more hours of torture, although I like room decorating.

We all decide on having our room painted an off-white colour and one dark grey wall. Then we choose a light fitting and lamps.

"What else?" Marlene shrugs at Christina's question. I glare at them.

"Take my trolley and go buy this stuff, I'll do the room ok? You guys go buy... chocolate and more clothes or whatever, we have a card each right?" I sigh. Christina nods, takes my trolley and hands me another card while Marlene smiles gratefully.

I run and get another trolley then stroll through the aisles. First I grab lots of shelves I can attach to the wall, then I get the tools and screws needed to do so. The shelves are a simple white. I push everything around until I get to the area with trailers. I quickly order and pay for one and tell them to attach it to the VW that is conveniently next to the shop. Then I order a beautiful white desk and a white low dresser and ask them to place them in the trailer. I pay for that too. I also get a nice black leather couch with silver and blue pillows.

I remember that the beds, bed side tables, attached bathroom and wardrobe are all in good condition so I decide I won't need to get anything to do with that. I finish in bunnings warehouse and then go into another shop and buy us each red duna's and white sheets, then I grab a whole lot of extra, detailed pillows in either black, white or red, and buy them too. Then I enter another shop and buy plain white Christmas lights I can decorate with, I also grab other little things I can decorate with. Then I walk into one of my favourite stores. A book store. I choose so many books to put on the shelves, ones I have already read, and ones I haven't. I finish up buying little things that will go nicely with the room then I go out and find Chris and Marlene.

"Wow!" they exclaim as they see my two trolleys I'm pushing by myself.

"We needed it" I laugh. I notice Chris and Mar have an extra trolley too and I laugh again. We walk into an electronics store, and it takes us a while due to our five trolleys but we get through with only a few weird looks from other shoppers. In the eletronics store, we buy each of us and the boys phones and prepaid sims, a dock, a stereo, a laptop each, an ipod each, a printer, a wireless system and many DVD's and CD's. Along with a bunch of Itunes cards. Oh and extension cords.

I check the time and realise its 12pm and I'm starving.

"Lunch?" I ask rubbing my stomach. Christina and Marlene glance at each other then laugh and nod their heads. We buy our stuff then push our overloading trolleys into the food court.

"Sushi? Or subway?" I ask them.

"Sushi" both of them reply. We buy some sushi and then eat it slowly, talking about our new life and what's expected to come. After we finished we went and bought more clothes and then swimwear. Then Christina and Marlene chose stuff they want to decorate the room with, although most of it I had already bought. Then we went into office works and bought a bunch of pencils, pens and writing books, and I got a sketch book, and we got the usual stuff that goes in a pencil case. We each got a pretty patterned pencil case, mine was silver, Christinas was blue, and Marlenes was coral Pink.

Then we were done. Eventually we found the boys, and boy did they have a lot of stuff. They had seven trolleys for five boys. We all went to the car, I noticed an extra desk and dresser in the trailer. We piled everything in, and eventually got into the way too over filled car.

**Boring chapter, but guys none of this stuff could have just appeared in the house aye? Anyway, when Tris does the room next chapter, someone fourtris stuff might happen. So be excited, I'll hopefully update soon. GIVE YOUR IDEAS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Hope you like this chapter! Please review I love knowing your thoughts and ideas! **

**Chapter 8**

**Tris' POV**

We get home with the boys quickly and make it home 2 hours before we were supposed too. I think it would be better if I just do the girls bedroom, because honestly, Christina and Marlene are not that sort of person.

"I'll just do the room Christina and Marlene. Ok?" I ask them after we step out of the car.

"Yeah if you want, just yell out if you need us" Marlene notes.

I nod my head and watch as Four goes and knocks on the front door. After standing their for a few minutes and continuous knocking he pulls out a key and opens the door. I wonder where he got the key but then just shrug it off. Who cares?

"Oi, Uriah and .. . . . . Zeke can you help me move the dresser and desk, and couch and desk chair into the girls room?" They nod their head and immediately start lifting. I wait until they are done, then I start making trips to and from the room with the bags. The girls are helping me, and the boys are doing their room and furniture. I finish with the last bag, which is the 79th very over filled bag **(Wow so not realistic because It totally wouldn't fit in the VW with the boys stuff too... GET OVER IT. IDC). **I dismiss the girls and then walk into the very crowded girls room. I sigh, this is going to be a big job.

I start with moving the beds into the centre of the room, (The room is huge) then I move the desk, dresser and couch beside the beds, then I grab the desk chair and throw it onto the bed. I do the same with the bags of stuff. I find the paint and paint stuff, then I find the sweatpants, loose white shirt and overalls I bought for myself then pull them on and tie my hair back. I start with the white. I paint three of the apricot colour walls white, and the remaining wall dark grey. **(The room is like in almost square shape and is quite big. If you would like, just for a better idea I can draw the room like as an eagle eye view and post it on my wall so you know?) **

5 hours later and I have finished with the room. A big fluffy rug sits just off the centre of the room and is covered by three overly large bean bags. Then on the wall opposite the door are Christina and Marlenes beds, the dresser and 2 rows of shelves in one corner and 3 rows of shelves in the other corner. My bed is against the wall on the right, and sits just off the middle, then in the same corner as the 3 shelves but on the wall next to it are 3 more rows of shelves. Then across from that on the left wall is a large mirror.

On the same wall as the door, on the right side is the desk and chair, closest to my bed. On the left side of the wall is the big cupboard. Then on the left wall is also the entrance to the bathroom.

I have decorated the room nicely and put all my books and art things on the shelves in the corner closest to my bed. All our clothes in the cupboard and dresser and most of our body stuff in the bathroom minus hairbrushes and deodorants sitting on the shelves above the dresser. Most of our electronic stuff is on the desk and dresser.

Then as a last second thought I set up the fluffy dog beds I bought in the corner. Done. I smile proudly, loving the look of the room.

I collapse on my bed and listen to the sound of _Tom and Jerry_ coming from the downstairs TV, and the sounds of Caleb's friends talking. I start to close my eyes from exhaustion and smile a little when I feel two furry fluffy dogs snuggle up against me. The next thing I know, I've fallen asleep and I'm dreaming.

_I stand on the beach, in a place I don't know the name of. Everything is unfamiliar too me and I have trouble thinking until I see someone._

"_Lynn!" I yell._

_She just smiles and walks up to me. She doesn't open her mouth but I can hear her clearly, "You need to finish our plan"._

_I frown in confusion then shake my head as I realise what she means. How am I ever supposed to leave without her?_

"_I can't leave without you" I insist. She shakes her head sadly, and mind speaks to me again,_

"_You're not safe where you are, leave after you get training. They will find out what you are, they will kill you. Practice your powers. You aren't normal Tris, think deep inside you, you will find answers"._

_I stand there gaping at her. I'm completely ordinary! What does she mean? How does she know where I am?_

"_Are you dead? Lynn, please don't be dead. How do you know this?! Please!" I fall down onto the sand and try to grab her foot as she walks away, but all I'm met with is a cold feeling as my hand passes through her leg, I gasp and pull back._

"_I'm like you Tris. You're like me. You'll understand one day I promise, take this. There's another in your group, your group of Caleb's friends, who is like you. Find him, and when you leave take him with you, they will kill him too" she hands me a piece of paper and starts to fade away. I start shaking and crying as she disappears and I start to wake up. _

I bolt up with a start, tears are stained on my cheeks, a piece of paper lies in my hand, a little too heavy then normal. _It wasn't a dream._ I unravel the piece of paper and read it:

_You have to believe me Tris. The organisations are what Max said, but they also look for people like us, but some of us are extremely good at hiding it, and a lot of us joined the organisation to be hidden easier. _

_Find the boy, take him with you. Hide, Caleb's friends may be trust worthy, but I can't see into their minds. Stay safe my beautiful best friend and look after Marley and Harley, their special._

_Love Lynn._

_P.S. I'm not dead, I'm still in the hospital, with Shauna, we are safe. Shauna is like us. Most siblings are, but most are not too. Caleb is not. Find your powers, I'd tell you what they are, but I do not know, you will have more then one._

It ends there and I reread it, as I'm half way through a necklace appears. It has a beautiful blue charm shaped like a tear on an equally beautiful silver chain. I pull it on and smile softly as it glows and turns a beautiful shade of purple as it touches my skin.

I take a deep breath, its a lot to take in, but I know one thing, I have to believe her. I use my smarts and decide to burn the letter. After that I put the dogs on a leash, change in some black yoga pants, and a blue shirt then race down the stairs, out the front door without my friends seeing me, and then race into the forest. I keep running until I find a shallow cave. I sit on a rock cross legged and breathe in and out.

I focus on finding a spark in my mind then wrapping it up with my hands and dragging it down into my soul and then I feel it, it...

**HAHAHAHHAHA SUCK. IDEAS FOR WHAT POWER IT COULD BE? I like this story. Sorry badly written chapter. Im super dooper tired woah. And guys if this sounds like its turning a little in the lorien legacies or whatever its not, I swear, I have the coolest ideas for this story so yeah. Sorry if it does.**


End file.
